This invention relates generally to a low speed, high torque servoactuator and more particularly to a servoactuator that provides for 360.degree. controlled operation especially adapted for aircraft nose wheel steering systems and the like.
Conventional aircraft steering systems requiring 360.degree. of motion are either equipped with a disconnect from the steering motor to the strut assembly, or use high speed hydraulic motors suitably down geared to develop the proper torque output at the required low servo speeds. Such systems have been found to be undesirable for several reasons. With regard to the former, such systems require the undesirable disconnect feature, and as to the latter, such systems require a plurality of high speed rotating parts with attendant wear characteristics. In either case, such systems have been found to have a relatively low power to weight ratio which is undesirable in modern aircraft in which size and weight are important factors.
Other systems have been known to utilize fluid actuators but have required complex pressure actuation to achieve desirable performance characteristics, such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,043.